Le treizième jour
by AsterRealm
Summary: La bataille est gagnée, il paraît. Pourtant, sur l'Île du Destin, Sora et Lea attendent. OS - très vague SoRiku, AkuRoku, VanVen.


**Disclaimer** : SE, Disney

Oups, mes doigts ont fourché. Désolée pour cet OS mdr.

Dédi **Amestri** parce que POURQUOI PAS :D

 **Note** : vraiment très light méga light sous-entendu enterré de SoRiku, VanVen, AkuRoku. :D

 **Note 2** : Post-KHIII-même-si-me-jeu-est-pas-sorti et qu'il se terminera probablement beaucoup mieux. Espérons.

* * *

 _La poussière soulevée par le vent l'étouffait peu à peu. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. L'épuisement de la bataille commençait à le gagner._

Trop tôt.

 _Il regarda autour de lui en espérant retrouver ses compagnons mais ne put voir que des ombres lointaines et mouvantes. Amis ? Ennemis ? Comment savoir ?_

 _Impossible._

 _Une main lui pressa l'épaule et il se retourna brusquement, prêt à se battre._

— _Sora, il faut qu'on s'en aille !_

 _La voix de Kairi lui semblait lointaine. Il dut crier pour que sa propre voix ne soit pas recouverte par le vacarme du vent._

— _Où est Riku ? Et Donald, Dingo ?_

— _On retrouvera tout le monde à la maison. Viens !_

 _Elle l'empoigna et l'aida à atteindre un portail ouvert._

— _Allons-y._

 _Il fit de son mieux pour marcher droit, mais ses jambes lui répondaient à peine. Il serra les dents et tous deux jetèrent un dernier regard à la Nécropole des Keyblades avant de disparaître dans le passage qui se referma aussitôt._

 _ **Le troisième jour**_

— Alors ? demanda Kairi en serrant ses genoux contre elle.

Lea secoua la tête.

— Personne.

Sora laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait trois jours que la bataille contre Xehanort avait pris fin. Trois jours qu'ils étaient censés savourer leur victoire.

Mais ils ne la savouraient pas.

— On _sait_ que Xemnas et Ansem sont morts, non ? dit-il. Ils les ont battus. Ils vont forcément revenir à un moment ou à un autre.

Forcément. Mais trois jours avaient passé.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux laissait croire qu'ils partageaient tous la même pensée.

 _Trois jours, c'est trop long._

Lea passa une main sur sa nuque. Il avait les traits tirés – comme eux tous, bien sûr. Plus, peut-être. Sora ne l'avait pas vu pleurer une seule fois. Lui avait pleuré, comme Kairi, même si tous deux ne la connaissaient pas plus que ça. Xion était venue, les avait aidé, et sa Keyblade avait détruit de nombreux ennemis avant qu'elle ne finisse par céder à l'appel du néant. Lea l'avait vue. Il avait combattu avec elle.

Et il n'avait pas pleuré.

 _Ce n'est pas le premier ami qu'il perd_ , songea Sora, puis cette pensée lui parut terrible et il ferma les yeux pour effacer les images du chaos qui flottaient encore et toujours devant ses yeux. Enfin, il se leva.

— On devrait peut-être préparer quelque chose pour leur retour, dit-il.

Lea eut une ombre de sourire. _Allez, Lea ; toi aussi, tu y crois. Si Riku et Roxas ne reviennent pas aujourd'hui, ils reviendront demain. Qui sait contre quoi ils ont dû se battre ?_

Kairi ne répondit pas ; elle regardait l'horizon, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, perdue dans des pensées connues d'elle seule.

— On y pensera quand ils seront là, déclara Lea. Ça prendra peut-être encore un peu de temps.

— C'est vrai !

Sora leur offrit son plus grand sourire. Kairi plongea le visage entre ses genoux.

— Ça va ? demanda son meilleur ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle secoua la tête. Le cœur serré, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lui fais confiance, non ? C'est le plus fort d'entre nous.

Lea acquiesça silencieusement ; Kairi, elle, releva lentement la tête. Elle avait les yeux secs.

— La fatigue, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

— Tu verras, dit-il encore.

Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire. Puis :

— Je sais. Je sais, Sora.

À son regard, il sut d'avance ce qu'elle allait ajouter. Il détourna les yeux.

— Ils étaient en mauvaise posture..., commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par un geste de Lea.

Elle soupira.

— Je comprends.

À son tour, elle posa les mains sur les épaules de Sora avant de l'enlacer avec tendresse. Le geste le rassura un peu. Kairi était là, elle ; ils s'épauleraient jusqu'à ce que Riku revienne.

Kairi se redressa après quelques secondes. Elle avait repris son sourire. Triste, un peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

— Dites, les interpella-t-elle en se rasseyant au bord du ponton de bois, quelqu'un a été le voir ?

Nul besoin de se consulter pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Sora se mordillait la joue, mal à l'aise.

— Je crois qu'Aqua est avec lui, les informa Lea. Enfin...

— Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient.

— Il nous déteste tous. Ça n'empêche qu'il n'a plus bougé depuis des jours. Apparemment, il ne tolère que sa présence.

— Il me fait de la peine, dit Kairi.

Sora, lui, ne l'avait pas croisé depuis son retour. Aqua et Vanitas avaient été les premiers à quitter le champ de bataille. À vrai dire, c'était elle qui lui faisait le plus de peine.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la peine qu'on pouvait ressentir à la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il prit la main de Kairi qui, semblant comprendre, la serra dans une étreinte rassurante. Lea ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil, prêt à attendre un jour de plus, un jour encore, que l'espoir revienne.

 _ **Le cinquième jour**_

Lea avait pleuré.

Sora le savait, parce qu'il l'avait surpris en divaguant sur la plage, ce matin-là, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Le ciel bleu marine était éclairé des teintes rosées de l'aurore. Il avait toujours aimé ce moment-là ; alors, quand il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, quand ses pensées glissaient sur des pentes qui leur étaient interdites, il enfilait ses chaussures et longeait les vagues en espérant garder le poids du désespoir à distance.

C'était là qu'il l'avait vu.

Lea, assis sur le tronc de l'arbre Paopou, essuyait une larme sur son visage. Pendant un instant, Sora pensa à s'éloigner ; malheureusement, ou heureusement, Lea l'avait vu et l'invita à s'approcher.

— Elle te manque, pas vrai ? dit Sora.

Lea haussa les épaules.

— C'était mes meilleurs amis.

Il nota la présence du pluriel et se retint de faire une remarque. Roxas n'était pas mort ; Roxas était là, quelque part, perdu, peut-être, et il attendait le bon moment pour faire son retour parmi eux. _Tu n'es pas Aqua, Lea ; il te reste encore quelqu'un, là-bas._

— Tu sais, Sora, reprit Lea, je l'avais oubliée, comme tout le monde. Quand elle est revenue, je me suis rappelé. Et c'était terrible.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas été un très bon ami.

Il n'était pas au courant de ça. Il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Roxas, lui, refusait d'évoquer le sujet.

— Je suis sûr que si, dit-il tout de même.

Lea eut un sourire.

— Merci, Sora. Mais non. J'ai cru qu'elle s'en irait. Pourtant, elle est restée ; mieux encore, elle ne m'a pas traité différemment que dans les moments où nous étions encore à la Cité du Crépuscule, tous les trois. C'était vraiment une fille bien. Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, alors... merci d'avoir... pris soin d'elle.

Sora baissa la tête. Il n'en avait même pas été conscient ; de ce qu'il en savait, avant que son cœur rejoigne le sien, il lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

— Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire pardonner, murmura Lea. Auprès de Roxas non plus.

— Tu en auras bientôt l'occasion, dit Sora.

Lea sourit.

— J'imagine, oui.

Mais, quand il reviendrait, il faudrait qu'il lui annonce la nouvelle. Et Roxas lui en voudrait.

Parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la protéger et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

— On ne voit pas le soleil, d'ici, dit Lea.

— Il se lève de l'autre côté.

— Je sais. On regardait toujours le coucher de soleil, tous les trois. Je me suis dit que, si je venais ce matin, Roxas réapparaîtrait peut-être.

Il ne réapparut pas.

 _ **Le huitième jour**_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aqua émergea de sa sieste. Elle avait mal partout ; elle était mal assise, sur cette banale chaise en bois, mais elle manquait tellement de sommeil qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y plonger au moment même où elle avait fermé les paupières. Elle partit ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait prêté quelques jours plus tôt.

C'était Kairi.

La jeune fille qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fillette qu'elle avait croisé au Jardin Radieux, des années plus tôt. Elle l'avait vue se battre, sa Keyblade entre les mains, éliminant les ennemis comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre espèce d'importance, comme si tout cela était un travail comme un autre. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa gentillesse, néanmoins ; dans les moments d'accalmies, elle était venue la trouver plusieurs fois et, tout de suite, Aqua l'avait adoptée.

Son cœur brillait d'une lumière que même la pire des batailles n'aurait pas pu éteindre.

— Je te dérange ? demanda la septième princesse de cœur, les mains emmêlées, l'air maussade.

— Non, bien sûr. Entre.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle retira ses chaussures à l'entrée. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Elle la connaissait, bien sûr. Elle avait dormi ici, parfois, quand elle était encore enfant. Elle s'attarda un peu sur le lit, les yeux brillants.

— Il dort ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Aqua haussa les épaules.

— Je ne crois pas.

Elle aurait préféré. Mais Vanitas dormait rarement ; il s'allongeait seulement, les yeux fixés sur le mur en bois, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Il ne parlait jamais. Il ne réagissait même plus à sa présence, lui qui l'avait haïe au point de vouloir la détruire plusieurs fois, toujours sans succès.

Elles s'assirent où elles pouvaient, leurs regards voguant de temps en temps jusqu'au garçon amorphe.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda Aqua.

Kairi eut un sourire triste.

— Pas pire que les autres. Mieux que Lea, je dirais.

— Lea...

— Plus le temps passe, plus il devient silencieux. Roxas n'est toujours pas rentré.

— Riku non plus ?

La jeune fille se tendit. Tout de suite, Aqua se morigéna ; elle était idiote d'avoir posé la question.

— Sora est convaincu qu'ils reviendront, dit Kairi à voix basse.

À en écouter son ton de voix, elle n'y croyait pas. Aqua la prit par les épaules.

— Il a raison, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. N'est-il pas déjà revenu du Royaume des Ténèbres ?

Elle hésita.

— Si. Mais il n'y est pas.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

— J'ai essayé de l'appeler. J'essaie toujours. Je devrais pouvoir le faire, Aqua. Mais je n'y arrive pas, parce qu'il n'y est pas.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin.

— Kairi...

— Je les ai vu, mais ils refusent de m'écouter. Sora continue à jouer dans le sable en attendant que son meilleur ami revienne, mais il ne reviendra pas. Il faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence.

Elle se mit à pleurer, soudain. Aqua n'hésita pas. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

L'étreinte lui fit du bien, à elle aussi. Kairi s'essuya les yeux.

— Ils se battaient contre Xemnas et Ansem, le sans-cœur. Tous seuls. On a été séparés. Ils étaient trop loin quand le monde s'est écroulé ; j'ai cru qu'ils réussiraient à partir, mais... et Sora qui continue de croire que... je sais qu'il essaye juste de ne pas céder à l'ambiance qui règne ici, mais sa bonne humeur me crève le cœur encore plus que le reste. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

Aqua allait répondre quand elle fut devancée par une voix grave et un peu éraillée.

— Tu devrais peut-être la fermer et le laisser vivre sa vie. Il n'a qu'à se noyer dans ses illusions, s'il en a envie. Il aura bien assez mal le moment venu.

Kairi se leva pour rejoindre Vanitas. Il avait beau partager une grosse partie de l'apparence de Sora, les deux garçons n'avaient rien à voir. Il ne l'avait jamais approchée, d'ailleurs. Par peur, peut-être. Le dos vers elle, il ne se retourna pas.

— Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service, dit-elle.

— Reviens me voir quand la réalisation lui aura planté cinquante couteaux dans le bide.

— Tu ne connais pas Sora.

— Je le connais suffisamment.

— Tu ne sais même pas qui ét... ce que représente Riku pour lui, se reprit-elle. C'est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— On ne peut pas continuer à s'enrouler dans des rêves douillets comme les siens. Je ne veux pas avoir à ramasser les morceaux.

Ricanement.

— Tu les ramasses déjà.

— Il ne sera plus le même.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Retournes-y, essaye de le convaincre. Il t'en remerciera, j'en suis certain.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu le comprenais, Vanitas. Tu ne sais rien d'eux. Ven m'avait tout raconté.

Le garçon se figea aussitôt. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter là, elle le savait ; pourtant, les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne trouve la force de les retenir, aussi tranchants que des rasoirs.

— Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais rien ressentir d'autre que la colère et la haine. Que tu avais tout fait pour le briser et briser les autres. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne sais rien de ma peine, tu ne sais rien de celle de Sora. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, parce que, toi, tu n'as jamais aimé personne !

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Aqua, qui était restée en retrait, s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, dit-elle.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Kairi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Elle recula d'un pas.

— Je vais... je vais voir Sora. Je suis désolée...

La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu. Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

— Vanitas...?

Il ne bougea même pas.

Aqua allait se relever quand elle l'entendit ; une respiration hachée, contrôlée pour être la moins bruyante possible, comme si personne n'avait le droit de l'écouter. Son cœur se serra. Elle caressa doucement le dos de Vanitas. Quelques mois auparavant, ce geste lui aurait été impensable.

— Je sais qu'elle a tort, dit doucement Aqua.

 _Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que la colère et la haine. Je sais qu'il y avait la peur, le désespoir et la honte. Que tu connais la douleur aussi bien que je la connais._

— Il a dit...

Sa voix était à peine audible. Aqua se pencha un peu.

— Il a dit qu'on était... qu'on était amis. Il...

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

— Je sais, dit-elle.

Elle ferma les paupières.

 _ **Le dixième jour**_

Kairi était assise sur l'arbre Paopou, à nouveau. Lea, pour une fois, n'était pas là ; debout dans le sable, il s'entraînait à lancer ses chakrams devant lui en attendant la tombée de la nuit. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis trois jours. Il passait la journée à combattre des ennemis invisibles, sans plus un regard vers le soleil couchant.

La jeune fille sursauta quand Sora sauta à côté d'elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il souriait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

— Quoi ? Rien.

Elle sourit à son tour.

— Allez, dis-moi.

— J'ai été voir Yen Sid. Donald et Dingo étaient là-bas, avec Mickey. Demande-moi ce qu'il m'a dit.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

— Dis-le, puisque t'en as tant envie.

— Il a dit qu'une _étrange_ lumière se dirigeait vers ce monde.

Kairi haussa les sourcils.

— Une lumière ?

— Oui. Et devine d'où elle vient ?

Son cœur rata un battement.

— Ne me dis pas...

— Si. La nécropole. Kairi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

— Ça veut dire que Riku est en route. Qu'il s'en est sorti. Et il vient par ici, Kairi ! Je savais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il aurait détesté nous décevoir – enfin, c'est bien son genre de faire un retour en grandes pompes, tu ne crois pas ?

Il paraissait si heureux, si exalté qu'elle eut un instant envie d'abandonner ses doutes pour partager son bonheur.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avant d'en être certaine. Elle sourit, néanmoins ; la bonne humeur de Sora avait toujours été contagieuse.

— J'ai hâte de le revoir, dit-il. Il me manque vraiment. Je veux dire, j'osais pas trop en parler, mais...

— Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

— J'espère qu'il va bien. Je _sais_ qu'il va bien, mais... enfin, tu sais. J'ai hâte que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on puisse à nouveau être ens...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux posés sur l'horizon.

Au loin, une lumière aveuglante traversait le ciel sans nuages. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

— Riku ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis il sauta de l'îlot.

 _xxxxx_

Tout le monde était réuni sur le sable rendu gris par la nuit qui tombait doucement. Même Aqua et Vanitas étaient descendus ; ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot pour les saluer. Sora lui lança un bref regard intrigué, mais son attention revint vite à l'océan et à la lumière qui s'approchait doucement.

Soudain, elle disparut.

Chacun retint son souffle. Lea s'agitait, ses pieds traçant des dessins insensés dans le sable.

Puis la lumière revint, inondant l'horizon aussi bien que le soleil, et elle fila vers la plage à toute vitesse. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'écrasait sur le sable, formant un portail éclatant qui les força à plisser les yeux.

Une silhouette s'en dégagea enfin.

Une silhouette un peu penchée, quelqu'un qui se tenait l'abdomen sous la douleur, qui cherchait un endroit où se retenir. Lea fut le premier à réagir.

Comme Roxas tombait en avant, il le retint avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

— Axel...?

Il était le seul, avec Xion, à l'appeler par son ancien nom. Incapable de parler, il acquiesça.

— Axel... je suis...

Il le serra contre lui sans attendre la suite. Roxas s'y appuya avec reconnaissance, incapable de concentrer ses forces dans ses jambes qui tremblaient encore.

En prenant conscience de ce qui était en train d'arriver, Lea manqua de pleurer de soulagement.

— J'avais fini par croire que tu ne reviendrais plus, dit-il au creux de l'oreille du rescapé.

— Où est Riku ?

La question les ramena tous à la réalité. Devant eux, le portail se résorbait déjà.

— Où est Riku ? répéta Sora, la voix tremblante.

Roxas se détacha de Lea. Il avait le teint blême.

— Riku est...

Sora secoua la tête avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il se tourna vers l'océan, les yeux plissés.

— Il doit être arrivé par là-bas, dit-il. Comme la dernière fois. Il nage vers nous à l'heure qu'il est.

— Sora, commença Lea, mais à son tour il fut interrompu par celui-ci :

— Je crois que je le vois, là-bas. Ah, non, c'est juste un poisson... attendez juste un peu, vous allez voir.

Il regardait autour de lui, plein d'espoir.

Kairi, de son côté, versait des larmes silencieuses. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable, le visage entre les mains.

— Sora, articula Roxas, toujours soutenu par Lea. J'étais avec lui.

— Ah ? Où est-il parti ?

— Nulle part. Le plus jeune des Xehanort...

— Il a réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas baissa la tête.

— Je suis désolé, Sora.

— Tu as sûrement mal vu, l'excusa ce dernier avec un sourire.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ils l'ont pris en traître, je n'ai rien pu faire. Sora, Riku est...

— Non !

— Il est mort. C'est tout.

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, puis Sora hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Impossible, murmura-t-il, mais son sourire avait perdu de son assurance et Roxas vit bien qu'il s'était mis à frissonner.

Sora voulut chercher de l'aide auprès de Kairi, mais celle-ci sanglotait en silence.

— Impossible.

 _Il doit être quelque part ailleurs. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas lui. Riku est fort, plus fort que moi, il l'a toujours été. Il n'abandonne jamais, il ne se laisse jamais abattre, il s'en sort toujours, même dans les pires situations. Il ne peut pas être..._

Il se rendait à peine compte que ses jambes avaient abandonné la partie, le laissant tomber sur les genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes dont il ne comprenait pas la signification.

 _Pourquoi je pleure ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Riku est juste..._

Kairi n'était plus la seule à pleurer. La plupart des autres avaient les yeux brillants, mais c'était lui qu'ils regardaient. Lui, Sora.

 _Vous ne comprenez pas_ , pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Roxas a tort ; Xehanort n'était pas assez fort pour..._

Même Roxas avait enfoui le visage contre l'épaule de Lea, même lui avait les épaules tremblantes, les bras enroulés autour du rouquin qui s'était penché jusqu'à lui.

— Je ne... Riku n'est pas...

Kairi se leva soudain. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son expression ; déjà, elle était sur lui et le serrait dans ses bras, le cœur battant.

— Riku...

Quand il se mit à pleurer, enfin, ce fut comme si on avait abattu sur lui tout le poids de l'univers, comme si chaque larme emportait avec elle un fragment du cœur, un morceau de lumière. Il sanglota sans retenue, persuadé que ça marquait la fin de son existence, la fin de tout, que rien ne continuait après ça.

Mais Kairi aussi le serrait contre elle, et elle aussi pleurait.

 _Riku_.

Que lui avait-il dit, avant la bataille ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Que lui avait-il jamais dit ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné, sur le champ de bataille ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Il l'aurait retrouvé, lui, il l'aurait ramené, ils auraient éliminé Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, toute l'Organisation XIII, il aurait...

Kairi se redressa et lui tendit la main. Il la prit.

Lea et Roxas évitaient de le regarder. Aqua et Vanitas, eux, avaient tout simplement disparu.

À quoi bon avoir la Keyblade si elle ne pouvait pas protéger les gens qu'on aimait ? À quoi bon ?

Puis, laissant sa meilleure amie derrière lui, il repartit vers le centre de l'île, la démarche incertaine, vers la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient joué lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

 _xxxxx_

Aqua vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle quand Roxas entra dans la chambre sans s'annoncer.

Le choc la laissa sans voix. Elle n'en montra rien.

— Vanitas, fit le nouveau venu.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom avec cette voix-là lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Il ne voulut pas relever les yeux. Roxas l'y obligea.

Le même regard.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement, tellement fort. C'était insupportable.

— Lâche-moi, dit Vanitas d'une voix rauque.

Le Simili le lâcha. Il ne partit pas, cependant ; au contraire, il s'approcha et tendit la paume devant lui. Un objet vert et brillant y reposait, un peu tordu.

— L'éclaireuse de Ven, murmura Aqua. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Il me l'a donnée.

— Quand ?

— Avant la bataille. Il a dit que ça me porterait bonheur. Qu'il n'en avait pas besoin... enfin. J'étais là quand il... vous savez. Il m'a fait promettre de te la remettre. Donc, hum...

Vanitas ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Roxas la lui mit dans la main avec un soupir.

— Je suis désolé pour Terra et lui, dit-il. Je sais que vous étiez proches.

— Merci, dit Aqua. Je...

Comprenant qu'elle allait parler de Xion, il lui sourit.

— J'ai dit aux autres que vous vous en alliez.

Vanitas, qui détaillait l'éclaireuse, releva la tête.

— Tu le savais.

— Personne n'aurait envie de rester auprès d'une copie conforme d'un être disparu, hein ? Je ne suis pas idiot. Et puis, vous avez des choses à faire.

— Des choses ? demanda Aqua.

— Vanitas et Ventus ne partagent-ils pas le même cœur ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

— Si tu es toujours là, Vanitas, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas aussi son cas ?

Aqua soupira.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Comment, alors ? Personne n'y comprend rien. Ce que je sais, moi, c'est que les cœurs disparus finissent toujours par trouver un refuge.

Les doigts de Vanitas se replièrent sur le porte-bonheur.

— Peut-être...

— Merci, Roxas, fit Aqua. Dis au revoir aux autres de notre part.

— De ta part, corrigea Vanitas.

— De ma part, oui. On se reverra.

— Je le leur dirai.

Un portail de ténèbres apparut derrière eux. Aqua activa son armure.

— À la prochaine, Roxas. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

Il sourit.

— Moi aussi.

 _ **Le douzième jour**_

Il était couché dans la grotte, le dos sur le sol dur et inconfortable. Les dessins blancs gravés sur les murs étaient à peine visible. Combien de fois était-il venu ici, enfant ? Combien d'aventures avait-il espéré vivre ?

Il leva la main vers le plafond, vers le ciel invisible.

C'était Riku qui l'avait amené ici la première fois. Il avait cru entendre les grognements d'un monstre... ou était-ce lui ?

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Il ferma les yeux.

Quelle genre de Keyblade pourrait invoquer un cœur brisé ?

Lorsqu'il sortit de la grotte, il faisait nuit. Tous étaient partis depuis longtemps déjà.

Sora prit la dernière barque jusqu'à arriver sur l'île principale. Il ne salua personne en rentrant chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière de la lampe qu'il n'avait pas éteinte.

Il se souvenait de sa bataille contre Xemnas, près d'un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à errer dans les ténèbres en supportant son meilleur ami mal en point.

Ils s'étaient assis sur la plage, la marge noire, et avaient regardé l'horizon immobile. Il avait cru un moment qu'ils resteraient là ; un moment, désormais, il aurait voulu y rester. Il avait été prêt à attendre l'éternité.

Il l'attendait encore.

Il se souvint de la lumière douce qui avait éclairé la mer.

La Lumière...

Et, alors que ce souvenir lui traversait l'esprit, il se leva d'un bond.

Il avait quelque chose à faire.

 _ **Le treizième jour**_

Le matin se levait sur la plage. Sora avait à peine dormi.

Kairi était là, elle aussi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit ; comme il venait vers elle, elle sourit.

Puis elle remarqua ce qu'il avait dans la main.

— Toi aussi ? dit-elle.

Elle lui montra la bouteille en verre qu'elle tenait auprès d'elle.

— Je m'en suis souvenu, répondit-il.

Sa voix était éraillée par le manque de sommeil.

— Moi aussi, déclara-t-elle. Je me suis dit qu'il la recevrait peut-être.

Sora n'ajouta rien. Il regarda sa propre bouteille.

 _Il la recevra peut-être. Non, je suis sûr qu'il la recevra. Qu'ils la recevront._

Terra, Ven, Xion.

 _Riku._

D'un même mouvement, ils confièrent leurs messages aux vagues lentes de l'océan. Sora s'essuyait les joues. Kairi l'imita, puis elle lui sourit.

— Rentrons à la maison, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit.

— Allons-y.

* * *

Oui, bon... vous savez, KH... les gens qui meurent... ça existe pas en vrai. :D

Allez, tchuss. Si vous avez envie de review, n'hésitez pas !

(Note : félicitez-moi de ne pas avoir tué Sora, merci. /bam/)


End file.
